Rechazo
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Will no entiende el porque Nico se niega a hacer publica su relación. No entiende que tal vez hay una historia escondida detrás de su negativa. Sexto día de la super sexy Semana Solangelo dirigida por mi amiga Karen. Me falta una espero publicarla pronto.


**Bueno aquí está el fic dedicado al día domingo, sé que es lunes, una semana después pero bueno, la semana Solangelo me tomo en mis parciales, aun no termino, se supone que debería estar estudiando, pero bueno, mañana tengo casi todo el día así que no importa.**

 **En fin, sé que es tarde, pero me niego a dejar esta semana inconclusa, aun me falta un fic. Esta semana no se acaba sino hasta que todos terminemos de publicar.**

 **Domingo 30-** **Mirada al pasado: en este día están encargados de encontrar una historia en donde Nico termine hablando con Will sobre su pasado o Will se entere de algo o por alguna razón terminen en la época de Nico, ya sea por una alucinación, un sueño, una máquina del tiempo; echen a volar su imaginación.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes no me perteneces, son del fabuloso tío Rick.**

* * *

 **Rechazo**

—No lo entiendes Will. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no? Soy tu novio Nico, me gustaría que alguien a parte de nosotros lo supiera.

—Aun… aun no estoy listo— murmuró el hijo de Hades.

—Ya ha pasado más de un mes, pronto serán dos. ¿Cuándo será el momento apropiado? —contestó Solace.

Llevaban un buen rato con esa discusión, aunque no era la primera vez que la tenían y probablemente no sería la última que tuvieran, pero Will estaba cansado. Nico se negaba a revelar su relación, a pesar de que ya le había explicado que nunca se alejaría de él y aquellos que le importaban no lo rechazarían pero el hijo de Hades era terco. No le permitía acercarse demasiado en público cualquier intento de algo diferente a la vista de todos era considerado una ofensa personal, se molestaba con él y le dejaba de hablar por el resto del día y se negaba rotundamente a decirle a alguien más acerca de si relación. Al principio el hijo de Apolo hacia un esfuerzo por comprender lo y trataba de darle todo el apoyo disponible, pero con el paso de las semanas su paciencia se iba agotando y los últimos días estallaba con facilidad.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera creo que llegue el momento en un futuro cercano.

Will no entendía, no entendía lo que sentía, el pánico que le embargaba a que los demás se enterarán.

"Si le explicaras" susurró la voz de su consciencia que críos mente se parecía mucho a la de su padre.

"No, solo lo alejaría de mi" pensó con desesperación.

— ¡Bien, entonces creo que esto no está funcionando!— gritó el hijo de Apolo furioso—. ¡Si no confías en mí, ni crees en lo que te digo creo que esto no vale la pena!

—Si eso quieres— replicó Nico igual de furioso—, entonces lo mejor será que me vaya. No te molestes en buscarme iré al inframundo y no me veras en un largo tiempo, ya no tengo nada que me retenga aquí.

—Como quieras.

Con eso dicho Will se dio la vuelta y Nico salió de la enfermería desapareciendo en las sombras.

El hijo de Apolo no entendía el porqué de la actitud de Nico, sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con su pasado, pero como lo máximo que su novio, mejor dicho ex novio, le había dicho al respecto era que Zeus había matado a su madre y que había crecido apartado de la sociedad con su hermana Bianca, no comprendía que sucedía.

Hacía más de una hora que la pelea había terminado y Will se sentía igual de furioso que en el momento, ahora mismo le importaba muy poco si Nico estaba o no en el campamento.

Estaba terminando de hacer el inventario del día cuando extrañamente todo se oscureció.

Era extraño porque Will estaba seguro de que no podían ser mas de las 4 de la tarde, no podía haber oscurecido tan rápido. Miró a todos lados, ninguno de sus hermanos estaba a la vista y eso no dejaba de preocuparle.

Una sombra se movió en la oscuridad y se acercó a él. El hijo de Apolo estaba aterrado, no tenía armas y lo único que estaba a su alcance era una jeringa que la verdad no creía que le diera el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

—No te preocupes niño— dijo la sombra—. No voy a hacerte daño así que no necesitas esa aterradora arma.

Lo último lo dijo con ese tono de burla tan parecido al de Nico que no pudo evitar preguntarse quién era.

—Te estarás preguntando ¿Quién soy? — Dijo la voz aun con ese tono sarcástico mientras cada vez tomaba forma.

Apareció ante el un hombre de piel pálida con ojos oscuros como la noche, cabello negro y una sonrisa fría. Vestía una túnica tradicional griega con lo que parecían rostros humanos en eterno sufrimiento.

—Hades— susurró Will, el haber reconocido al hombre no le quitaba el miedo aterrador que lo embargaba.

—Así es—contestó el dios—. Quita esa cara, no voy a hacerte daño.

— ¿A que ha venido aquí? — preguntó considerando el hecho de que la presencia del dios era para hacerle algo terrible por haberle roto el corazón a su hijo.

—Nico llegó muy alterado al inframundo— comenzó a explicar el dios y Will sopesó la idea de escapar, sabía que podía ser su última oportunidad de sobrevivir—. Le pregunté te que le sucedía y como es lógico no me dijo, sin embargo analice su comportamiento y no fue difícil sumar dos y dos. Es tu culpa.

—Ah…— tartamudeo

—Por supuesto ahora estoy al corriente de lo que sucedió— continuó Hades—. Comprendo tu posición como también comprendo la de mi hijo y como no puedo hacer cambiar de opinión a Nico, es tan testarudo como yo, tratare de mostrarte el porqué de su miedo.

Will era incapaz de hablar. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza inteligente mente.

Hades estiró su mano para que el otro chico la tomará, cosa que Will no quería hacer pero tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si no lo hacía. Tomó su mano y las sombras los rodearon y Will, inconscientemente, cerró los ojos.

Al abrirlos estaba en lo que parecía una casa antigua, no parecía Estados Unidos o al menos no lo reconocía como tal. Las calles se veían recientes pero poseían un toque antiguo, las casas pegadas entre sí con amplios balcones tenían vista de un rio. Las mujeres llevaban unos vestidos largos y los hombres, traje y sombrero, como Will había visto que se vestían en la antigüedad en fotos o museos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó el hijo de Apolo.

—1930— contesto el Dios—. Unos años después de que Nico naciera.

— ¿Disculpe? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Nico tiene aproximadamente mi misma edad, no pudo haber nacido hace más de 80 años— Will parecía escandalizado y miraba a todos lados buscando algo que le indicara realmente donde estaba.

—Sí, es posible— el dios miraba a su alrededor con tristeza—. Es posible, si encierras a tus hijos en un hotel para que no crezcan a una velocidad normal.

—El casino Lotus— adivinó el rubio, todos los semidioses conocían ahora esa historia, para estar prevenidos de no entrar allí, había dicho Quirón.

Hades asintió y empezó a caminar, Will caminó tras él.

La gente parecía no verlos, lo cual era muy probable," tal vez estaban en los recuerdos del Dios", supuso el hijo de Apolo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

El dios no respondió, simplemente llego a una casa victoriana, muy bien decorada, rodeada de flores.

Se acercó a la entrada y simplemente la atravesó.

"Definitivamente, un recuerdo" pensó Will atravesando la puerta también.

La casa por dentro era aún más bonita, estaba muy bien decorada, pero lo que llamo la atención del chico fueron los dos niños jugando en la sala, una niña y un niño, la mayor no debía tener más de 4 años y el menor unos 2 o 3. Se fijó en el pequeño, tenía la piel aceitunada, el cabello negro azabache y ojos chocolate.

—Nico— susurró.

—Así es— la voz del dios, que ahora estaba detrás de él, lo sobresaltó.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Nico tiene muy pocos recuerdos de su infancia, pero los que ha podido recuperar…

Dejó la frase en el aire.

En ese momento entro una mujer, de cabello castaño oscuro, muy hermosa. Con ojos que Will supuso, podían llegar a ser muy cálidos, pero que en esos momentos estaban furiosos.

— ¿Cómo se atreven a venir por aquí? — murmuraba—. Que falta de vergüenza, este es un barrio decente.

—Mami, ¿Qué pasa? — murmuró la vocecita de la hermana mayor.

—No te preocupes por ello, Bianca— contestó—. Solo son unos degenerados que no deberían estar por aquí.

—Dege… dege…— intentó preguntar Nico.

—Degenerados— completó María con una sonrisa y levanto a sus hijos en sus brazos—. ¿Ven a esos chicos de allá, los que se toman de la mano? — los dos pequeños asintieron—. Eso está mal, no puede haber relaciones amorosas de ese tipo entre dos chicos. No es correcto.

María no esperaba que sus hijos la entendieran, pero aun así era mejor empezar a inculcarles algo de eso, después de todo, puede que los dioses griegos existieran pero aun había cosas que no podía tolerar, por muy en desacuerdo que Hades estuviera.

Will tragó saliva.

Ahora podía comprender un poco a Nico, si en realidad nació en esa época y podía recordar cosas como esa, no le sorprendía que tuviera miedo. Era fácil imaginarse a un Nico actual tratando de aceptar su sexualidad, mientras recordaba en su cabeza las palabras de su madre "No es correcto".

Se sentía un idiota.

—Estoy seguro de que María habría aceptado a su hijo tal y como era, antes de su muerte ya la había hecho cambiar de opinión en varias cosas que se creían en esa época— decía Hades—. Sin embargo, ella murió mucho antes de poder saberlo y la única que cuido de Nico fue su hermana Bianca, nunca hablaban de ese tipo de cosas, eran unos niños después de todo, pero Nico piensa, muy en el fondo, que su hermana lo abandono por ser diferente, por no ser lo que se espera de un chico. Esa no es la razón, obviamente, pero aun así mi hijo lo piensa de esa manera, cree que si alguien más lo sabe, lo rechazaran otra vez y en esta ocasión seria por lo que es y no por ser solo mi hijo. ¿Entiendes?

Will asintió con la cabeza sorprendido y avergonzado a partes iguales.

Había sido un insensible.

—Voy a llevarte al inframundo— continuó el dios—. Necesitas hablar con mi hijo.

Las sombras los rodearon y cuando el hijo de Apolo volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba ante las puertas de un enorme palacio completamente negro, pero con hermosas flores que lo decoraban.

Hades convocó a un esqueleto.

—Síguelo— le dijo a Will—. Te llevara a la habitación de Nico.

El palacio era enorme y muy bien decorado, aunque eso no era lo que le importaba al rubio, lo único que pensaba era en disculparse con Nico y pensar por qué no trajo migajas de pan, pues a este paso no encontraría el camino de regreso y seguramente moriría tratando de regresar por su cuenta.

El esqueleto se detuvo ante una pared de mármol completamente lisa, toco varias veces como si fuera una puerta y para asombro de Will, una puerta verdadera se materializo y por ella salió Nico di Angelo, con los ojos algo rojos y más despeinado de lo normal.

—Dile a mi padre que… —En ese momento se percató de la presencia del rubio y se interrumpió de golpe—. Fuera— dijo había el esqueleto, el cual desapareció al instante—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a hablar contigo.

—He de suponer que mi padre te trajo ¿Verdad? — Will asintió y Nico pareció decepcionado—. Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, así que lárgate.

Entro a su cuarto y trató de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Lógicamente Will no lo permitió.

—No me voy a ir sin antes haber hablado contigo— respondió.

—Dile a mi padre que hablaste conmigo y ya no te molestara, no tienes por qué estar aquí obligado por el señor de los muertos— le replicó el hijo de Hades.

—Vine aquí voluntariamente— contestó—. Pero es gracias a tu padre, aquí ahora entiendo tus temores.

Nico parecía confundido.

—Me mostro un recuerdo, con tu madre, además de que me conto que en realidad tienes al menos ochenta años más que yo— Will tenía un mirada serena, aunque había un toque de reproche en su voz.

El hijo de Hades abría y cerraba la boca incapaz de decir algo, estaba muy avergonzado, ahora Will sabía de donde venía, seguramente pensaría que era muy raro, que Nico era un chico muy problemático y ahora sí que lo dejaría definitivamente, ni siquiera lo querría como amigo.

Will observaba en silencio los ojos de Nico, el chico tenia total control de sus expresiones, pero sus ojos no podían mentir. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y después lo beso.

— ¿Qué clase de pensamientos sombríos pasan por tu mente ahora? — le preguntó con dulzura—. No voy a alejarme de ti, ahora entiendo tus temores y me duele sinceramente que no hayas confiado en mí para decírmelo pero…

—No es eso— lo cortó el hijo de Hades con voz algo desesperada—. Creía que… si te lo decía, te ibas a alejar de mí, después de todo ¿Quién quiere salir con un chico que viene de otra época y que además es hijo de Hades?

—Pues llámame loco, pero yo quiero— le sonrió—. Ansió el día en el que tengas más confianza en mí y en ti mismo. Pero hasta que ese día llegue, estaré siempre a tu lado, te apoyare y ayudare a alejar todos los monstruos que te atormenten.

Nico asintió y lo volvió a abrazar.

—Gracias Will.

—Ahora vamos a casa, seguro nos están extrañando.

—A ti, principalmente— respondió Nico—. Dudo que el campamento sobreviva un día sin la sanadora estrella.

—Creo que extrañarían más tu adorable sarcasmo.

Los dos rieron y caminaron hacia la salida. Guio a Will hacia las afueras del palacio y antes de desaparecer entre las sombras, el hijo de Hades murmuro con un sonrojo en el rostro:

—Tal vez podríamos empezar diciéndole a nuestros hermanos y amigos más cercanos.

Will simplemente sonrió con amabilidad.

—No te presiones. No hay necesidad de apurar las cosas.

* * *

 **Admito que no es precisamente mi mejor trabajo pero creo que ya se me seco el cerebro de tantos fic consecutivos. Espero que el de mañana, si lo público mañana, o mejor el dedicado al lunes 31, me quede mejor.**

 **En fin, no podía dejar a Hades y María fuera de la fiesta, no los incluí en el día de familias mortales y divinas, así que tenía que meterlos en alguna parte. Creo que María, a pesar de ser una buena madre, pudo haber tenido varios de los prejuicios y pensamientos de su época, eventualmente hubiera aceptado a Nico, pero creo que es posible.**

 **Reitero que tan pronto tenga tiempo leeré todos y cada uno de los fic, admito que ya he leído alguno que otro pero no he dejado Reviews, obviamente lo hare, solo esperen, aparecerá un Reviews cuando menos lo crean posible.**

 **En fin ¿Reviews?**


End file.
